


Jackrabbit John and Bogey do the Andrews Sisters

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Sam and Dean (Supernatural) come to the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cabana Club community on LiveJournal.

Dean was grumbling as he and Sam walked in through the main doors of the Cabana Club. "... and I even have a tie on, dude."

Sam was mostly tuning him out, but he caught that last part. He turned to face his brother. "Dean, you're the one who wanted to come to this ball!"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm picturing a lot of hot broads in seamed silk stockings," he grinned lasciviously.

"30s and 40s themed means costumes. For everyone, not just the girls. And really, I thought you loved yours?"

Dean looked down. He did look good, he thought. He looked over at his brother, in a white dinner jacket and bow tie. "But tell me again why you got to be Bogey for the night?"

"Because I called Casablanca first."

Dean checked out his reflection in the mirror. Since Sam got to be Humphrey Bogart, he decided to go as a mobster. John Dillinger, to be precise. Navy pinstripe suit, gray fedora, brown saddle shoes, and a mock-up tommygun to complete the look. He smiled despite the tie. "Well, you wouldn't agree to come as Bonnie and Clyde, so what else was I supposed to do?"

Sam ignored him and looked around. The club was completely transformed. Gone were the strings of lights and tropical paraphenalia. In their place were glistening chandeliers and a live band playing themed music. He let out a low appreciative whistle. "This place... it's incredible."

"Pretty damn amazing," Dean agreed, grabbing some mini-quiche off a tray carried by a passing waitress. He nudged his brother. "Hey, check out THAT chick!"

Sure enough, there was a lady, dressed to kill. In red. "Hey, Dean, maybe she's the Woman in Red! Maybe you shouldn't go talk to her." Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You know, the Lady in Red, called the cops on Dillinger. The one that got him killed?"

"You do know the actual Lady in Red was wearing orange, right? Hmph. Oh well." He turned his attention to a group of girls gathered near the bar. "Check it out, Sammy! The Andrews Sisters! I call the blonde!"

Sam just rolled his eyes, but followed his brother's purposeful strides towards the girls.

"Hello, ladies," Dean said, touching the brim of his hat. "Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

Sam gaped. His brother? Making civilized small talk?

The girls giggled. "So, what are a bunch of fine-lookin' dames like yourselves doing here without escorts?" Dean turned his megawatt smile on them. "'Course, if you ladies need chaperones, Bogey and myself will be happy to oblige."

The brunette stepped forward, offering her hand. "I'm Maxene, and this," she pointed to the redhead, "is my sister LaVerne, and this," she nodded at the blonde, "is my sister Patty. Who might I be having the pleasure of speaking with?" She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

Dean grinned mischievously. "What, you don't recognize the face of Public Enemy #1? The name's Dillinger. Jackrabbit John, at your service." He pulled off his fedora and took a sweeping bow. The blonde girl covered her mouthto stifle a gasp while the redhead frowned.

"Well, now, it's not exactly seemly for us to be seen with a gangster, now is it?" she said.

"Well, that's okay, since I have Humphrey Bogart here with me to protect your honor."

Sam rolled his eyes. Again.

"Anything we can get you birds to drink? Martinis, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, please!" piped up the blonde, only to be greeted with a frown from her big sister.

"It's quite alright, ma'am," Sam joined in, "if you'd rather we left you alone." He shot a glare at Dean.

"No, please stay," said Maxene. "We'd love to take you up on an offer of a drink."

"Three martinis, coming up," smiled Dean "Come on, Bogey, let's get the ladies their drinks."

As they elbowed their way through to the counter, Dean turned to Sam. "What's wrong with you? Not having fun? Those girls were into us, man!"

"I dunno, Dean. Something just feels... off."

"Off? Off how? Like dangerous, or like not enough girls in silk stockings?"

"Will you quit with the stockings already? Just... off. Maybe it's how much this place has changed. It doesn't even feel like the same building. I swear, if you open the doors you're not gonna find beach. You'll find a warehouse district or something."

"Just relax, Sammy. We're here to have a good time. Now, let's get the drinks, and get back to the girls." Dean turned to look back at them, only to see them gone. "Great. You spooked them."

Sam turned to see for himself. Sure enough, there was no one over in the corner where they had just been standing. "Hmph. Weird." He couldn't see them *anywhere*, even with his added height advantage.

"Oh well." Dean grinned. "At least there's still roulette to play. But it's too bad that I'll never get to tell anyone about the time I hooked up with the Andrews Sisters. Dad woulda had a fit."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by insomnia, and in part by this:
> 
> [ ](http://photobucket.com)
> 
> and this:
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
